Appassionata
by Mr-Spock1
Summary: Ein kleines "Encounter" zwischen Minerva und Severus... MM/SS PWP Oneshot


**Disclaimer: **Leider gehört mir keiner der Charaktere *schnief* und wenn ich ein bisschen an der Story verdienen würde, wäre ich sicher auch nicht traurig, aaaaber…. Nada. Nichts. Nothing.

**A/N: **Diese Story wurde nicht betagelesen, so ungern ich auch auf Lapislazulis Qualitätskontrolle verzichte, aber die Gute hat im Moment echt viel zu tun.

Also, etwaige Tipp- und Logikfehler sind allein auf meinen Mist gewachsen, Beschwerden also alle an mich richten! *g*

Ansonsten…. Ist das mehr ein PWP als alles andere, wer das nicht mag, also bitte wegklicken, ich übernehme keine Garantie für gar nichts!

Viel Spaß!  
Spock

_**Appassionata**_

Sinnend sah Snape auf das Chaos auf dem Fußboden.

Neben seinem Schreibtisch verstreut lagen Schreibfedern und Pergamentrollen wild durcheinander, ein zersplittertes Tintenfass nebst den dazugehörigen Tintenspritzern und – flecken vervollkommnten die außergewöhnliche Unordnung. Nichtsdestotrotz lächelte er angesichts dieses Bildes.

McGonagall war schuld.

Sie war – wie meistens – ohne Ankündigung in sein Büro hereingeplatzt, um ihn tüchtig herunterzuputzen, weil er es gewagt hatte, einen ihrer Lieblingsgryffindor zur Schnecke zu machen. Wie eine angriffslustige Tigerin hatte sie vor ihm gestanden und er hatte es genossen, sie zu provozieren. Ein Wort hatte das andere gegeben und dann – dann war es plötzlich passiert….

Mit herausfordernd in die Hüften gestemmten Händen hatte sie vor ihm gestanden, den Kopf hoch erhoben, ihre Augen sprühten Funken.

Ihre Art, ihn mit ihrem Sarkasmus zu provozieren, reizte ihn. Plötzlich begehrte er sie, so dringend, dass es schon schmerzhaft war. Nicht zum ersten Mal war Snape froh darüber, dass seine weite Robe seinen Zustand so zuverlässig verbarg.

Dennoch schien McGonagall etwas bemerkt zu haben. Sie sah ihn fragend an, denn sein sonst so bleiches Gesicht hatte einen sanften rötlichen Schimmer angenommen und von plötzlicher Besorgnis erfasst, streckte sie die Hand aus und berührte ihn sacht an der Schulter.

„Severus? Alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?"

„Blöde Frage!", konstatierte er schroff, wie es seine gewohnte Art war, „Warum sollte etwas nicht in Ordnung sein?"

„Sie sehen ein wenig seltsam aus", beharrte sie und trat einen Schritt näher an ihn heran.

Ihre Hand auf seiner Schulter fühlte sich warm an und sandte Hitzeschauer durch seinen Körper, die er zu ignorieren versuchte. Unwillkürlich ballte er die Fäuste.

Sie bemerkte es.

„Meine Güte, Severus! Nun seien Sie doch nicht immer so furchtbar stur! Selbst ein Blinder würde bemerken, dass mit Ihnen etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmt."

„Minerva, es wäre wirklich besser, wenn Sie jetzt gingen", erwiderte er frostig und wies auf die Tür.

„Einen Teufel werde ich tun!", entgegnete sie ebenso heftig, „Nicht, bevor Sie mir nicht sagen, was plötzlich mit Ihnen los ist!"

Anstelle einer Antwort fasste er sie grob an den Schultern, beugte sich zu ihr herab und presste seinen Mund hart auf ihren.

Als er zurückwich, erwartete er halb, dass sie ihn zusammenstauchen würde wie den Schuljungen von einst, dass sie ängstlich oder angewidert vor ihm zurückweichen würde, doch nichts davon geschah.

Stattdessen sah sie ihn nur an und murmelte:  
„Ach so ist das."

Seine Begierde war durch diesen Kuss noch weiter entfacht worden und Pergamentrollen und Schreibfedern fielen herab, als er sie auf seinen Schreibtisch hob. Ein Tintenfass zersplitterte auf dem Steinboden, er achtete nicht darauf.

Seine Hand fuhr ihr mädchenhaft schlankes Bein empor, erreichte den Rand ihrer Strümpfe, berührte ihre warme weiche Haut.

Wieder nahm er ihren Mund in Besitz, ihre Zungen kämpften gierig miteinander, während seine Hände sie ungestüm von ihrem Slip befreiten.

Er wollte sie, er wollte sie ganz, wollte sie sehen, schmecken, riechen, spüren, wollte alles.

Seine Hände bewegten sich zu ihren Brüsten, knöpften das Oberteil ihrer Robe auf und hoben ihre Brüste aus ihrem spitzenbesetzten Gefängnis heraus. Ihre Haut schimmerte milchig weiß und ihre partielle Nacktheit brachte ihn beinahe um den Verstand. Er musste diese harten rosigen Spitzen kosten, musste wissen, wie sie sich auf seinen Lippen, auf seiner Zunge anfühlten.

Minerva bog sich seinem Mund entgegen, ihre Hände krallten sich um die Tischplatte und ein erregtes Keuchen entrang sich ihr. Aus lustverhangenen Augen sah sie ihn an.

Er konnte nicht mehr länger warten und sie – ihrer Reaktion nach – auch nicht. Bereitwillig öffnete sie ihre Schenkel und mit einem einzigen Stoß war er in ihr, versenkte seine steinharte Länge in ihrer feuchten Hitze, um dann einen Moment reglos in ihr zu verharren.

Minerva schlang ihre Beine um ihn, drängte sich an ihn heran, zog ihn tiefer in sich hinein.

Er begann sich in ihr zu bewegen, nahm sie mit so wilden harten Stößen, dass es beinahe einer Vergewaltigung gleich kam. Sie wand sich unter ihm, hob sich ihm entgegen, verlangte nach mehr.

Schließlich kam sie mit einem lang gezogenen heiseren Seufzer und barg ihr Gesicht an Severus Schulter. Er roch nach Holzrauch, Kräutern und etwas Undefinierbaren, das einfach nur typisch Snape war.

Das rhythmische Zusammenziehen ihrer Wände um ihn gab ihm nun auch den Rest und er ergoss sich mit einer Heftigkeit in ihr, die ihn selbst überraschte.

Für einen Moment blieb er reglos auf ihr liegen, barg sein Gesicht an ihrer Brust und Minerva hütete sich, sich zu bewegen und so diese ungewöhnliche, wenn auch seltsame Nähe zu beenden.

Mit einem leisen Lächeln registrierte sie, dass sein Orgasmus die Härte seines Schwanzes um nichts gemindert hatte und obwohl ihr Schoß noch von seinen heftigen Stößen brannte, begann sie sich sachte um ihn herum zu bewegen.

Überrascht hob er den Kopf und sah sie an. Mit einer zärtlichen Geste strich sie ihm das feuchte dunkle Haar aus der Stirn und lächelte.

„Wenn du dich diesmal ein wenig sanfter bewegen würdest, wäre ich dir sehr verbunden", bemerkte sie lächelnd und fuhr mit der Hand liebkosend über seine Wange.

„Du bist mir also nicht böse, dass ich dich so überfallen habe?", fragte er zögernd.

„Nein. Ganz davon abgesehen, zu solch einer Sache gehören immer zwei, mein Lieber. Es ist ja nicht so, dass du mich vergewaltigt hättest. Böse werde ich allerdings, wenn du jetzt plötzlich aufstehst und gehst."

Lächelnd und mit strahlenden Augen sah er auf sie herab und Minerva fand, dass er plötzlich jungenhaft und sehr liebenswert aussah.

„Du solltest öfters lächeln", murmelte sie, „es steht dir gut."

„Dazu sehe ich normalerweise keinen Anlass", konterte er trocken und zog sie fester an sich.

„Aber jetzt schon?", spottete sie sanft.

„Wäre es dir lieber wenn ich weinen würde? Dazu sehe ich im Moment nämlich keinen Anlass", erwiderte er und bewegte sich langsam in ihr.

„Na, aber es ist doch zum Heulen, wenn du mit einer alten Schraube wie mir Vorlieb nehmen musst, um auf deine Kosten zu kommen." Ein leichter Hauch von Selbstironie schwang in ihrer Stimme mit.

„Was heißt hier ‚Vorlieb nehmen'?", entgegnete er und stieß etwas heftiger in sie, „ich kann mich beim besten Willen nicht beklagen."

„Nana!", sie schnalzte mit der Zunge und passte sich seinem Tempo an. „Du bist doch jeden Tag von jungen hübschen Mädchen umgeben. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass dich das kalt lässt."

Entrüstet sah er auf sie herab und verharrte bewegungslos.

„Was soll ich denn nun davon halten? Du glaubst doch wohl nicht im Ernst, dass ich diese unreifen Hühner einer Frau wie dir vorziehen würde?"

„Vielen Dank für das Kompliment", kam es immer noch spöttisch von McGonagall und sie sah ihn mit funkelnden Augen an.

„Du darfst dich jetzt ruhig wieder bewegen", schlug sie ihm dann vor und stemmte sich gegen ihn, „es hat mir gerade so gefallen."

„Dann schlage ich vor, dass du aufhörst, mich mit irrelevanten Gesprächen abzulenken", gab er zurück und verschloss ihren Mund mit einem Kuss.

„Na endlich", seufzte sie, als er ihren Mund wieder freigab.

„Du musst immer das letzte Wort haben, nicht?", beklagte er sich dann.

„Du könntest mich ja außer Puste bringen", regte sie mit hintergründigem Lächeln an, führte eine seiner Hände auf ihre Brust und wölbte ihm ihren Leib entgegen.

„Biest", murmelte er, wofür er sich einen scherzhaften Klaps einfing. „Na warte!"

Er ergriff sie an den Handgelenken, hob ihre Arme über ihren Kopf empor und presste sie mit seinem Gewicht auf die Schreibtischplatte, während er sich aufreizend langsam in ihr bewegte.

„Schon besser", bemerkte sie, nun schon wesentlich atemloser und kam seinen Stößen entgegen, „aber ein bisschen schneller könnte auch nicht schaden!"

„Ach? Jetzt doch?", fragte er ironisch und bewegte sich ein wenig schneller.

„Vergiss, was ich vorhin gesagt habe. Nimm mich einfach! Bitte!"

Wider Erwarten erregte es sie ungemein, ihm so ausgeliefert zu sein, hilflos unter ihm zu liegen und ihm die Kontrolle zu überlassen.

Mit einem undeutbaren Gesichtsausdruck sah er auf sie herab, dann ließ er ihre Hände los, umfasste sie fest an den Hüften und schob sich bei jedem Stoß tiefer und fester in sie hinein.

„Fester! Härter!", kommandierte sie.

„Wer hätte das gedacht?", keuchte er.

„Was?", schnappte sie zurück.

„Dass du ein so unersättliches Weib bist!"

Er hämmerte nun mit aller Macht in sie hinein, trieb sie beide auf den Abgrund zu und wenige Augenblicke später wurden sie beide von ihrem Höhepunkt überrollt.

Schweißfeucht und atemlos blieben sie miteinander verknäuelt liegen, dann löste Minerva ihre Beine von seiner Taille und spürte mit leisem Bedauern wie seine Erregung schließlich aus ihr hinausglitt. Sie schnitt eine Grimasse. Snape bemerkte es.

„Das war sicher unbequem für dich", bemerkte er zerknirscht. „Nächstes Mal sollten wir uns eine bequemere Unterlage aussuchen."

„Nächstes Mal?", fragte sie. „Wie kommst du auf nächstes Mal?"

„Nun ja", begann er unschlüssig, „ich dachte halt…"

„Severus, du bist ein Trottel", antwortete Minerva, „wenn du glaubst, dass ich jeden Tag über einen Kollegen herfalle, der gerade in Reichweite ist."

„Ach nein? Wen hast du ausgelassen? Na schön, Albus dürfte derartige Gedanken sicher längst in Rente geschickt haben, aber…"

Sie boxte ihn in die Rippen und er zuckte unter ihrem Hieb zusammen.

„Treiben Sie es nicht auf die Spitze, Mister Snape!"

„Na schön", seufzte er und erhob sich widerwillig von ihr. Er reichte ihr die Hand und half ihr vom Schreibtisch. Schweigend brachten sie ihre Kleider in Ordnung, wobei sie sich geflissentlich nicht ansahen.

Schließlich brach Minerva in Gelächter aus.

„Das ist so etwas von albern!", kicherte sie.

Snape sah sie verständnislos an.

„Was ist albern?"

„Wie wir hier stehen und uns verstohlen aus den Augenwinkeln betrachten, als ob wir etwas angestellt hätten! Ich glaube, wir sind alt und vernünftig genug, um damit umzugehen."

Sie strich ihre nun wieder makellos sitzende Robe glatt, trat auf ihn zu, nahm sein Gesicht in ihre Hände und küsste ihn liebevoll auf die Lippen.

„Ich danke dir, Severus. Für einen sehr – interessanten und leidenschaftlichen Nachmittag."

Sie ließ ihren Kollegen einfach stehen und schlüpfte aus der Tür.

Snape blieb neben seinem Schreibtisch stehen und betrachtete das Chaos auf dem Fußboden….

* * *

Ende


End file.
